


别人家的Boss

by RachelTsing



Category: NCIS
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, NCIS：Orleans s103
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelTsing/pseuds/RachelTsing
Summary: Dinozzo在不停地嘚啵嘚啵嘚啵嘚啵……关于别人家的Boss，这让Gibbs觉得异常烦躁。
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Kudos: 5





	别人家的Boss

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运

“嘿，你们不知道King居然因为例行公事而感谢我。”

“你们不知道他请我吃了顿正宗的新奥尔良餐就是自己做一顿……”

“你们不知道King的手艺棒透了……”

“Brody很漂亮，也很温柔，你们不知道她有多聪明，甚至是过目不忘……”

“你们不知道LaSalle探员居然是大学橄榄球队的吉祥物……”

“他们虽然只有三个人，却一点都不比这里差……”

……

Gibbs烦躁不堪地站在视线死角的角落里，Dinozzo在自己的座位上手舞足蹈，眉飞色舞地嘚啵嘚啵嘚啵嘚啵关于King的队伍，Mcgee和Bishop居然还听得有滋有味！

Dinozzo从新奥尔良回来已经三天了，而这三天办公室都充斥着Dinozzo愉快地几乎是喜爱的语气。Gibbs甚至搞不懂，虽然Dinozzo比预定的完了几个钟头回到DC，但是那也只有8个小时，Dinozzo究竟是怎么知道King队伍的那些破事儿的！

好吧，Gibbs承认某种程度上Dinozzo有着严重的英雄崇拜情结，甚至比Mcgee更甚。虽然他从没表现出来，但是现在几乎所有人都看得出。

一种关于‘别人家的孩子’的错觉让Gibbs异常的烦躁，尤其是Dinozzo不厌其烦（甚至无视了他的瞪视）地追问，“Boss，King有几个前妻？”“Boss，King为什么会在新奥尔良？”“Boss，你吃过King做的饭么？”“听说King还会弹琴，唱歌也好听，这是真的么，Boss？”该死的Dinozzo什么时候也叫上‘King’了！

看着Dinozzo明亮的翡翠绿的瞳，却是因为别人，Gibbs就觉得眼根痒痒。该死的，他现在只想一个巴头把Dinozzo去新奥尔良的记忆全他妈的打没了。

想起当时看着Dinozzo得知自己要去新奥尔良支援因为鼠疫时的满脸委屈，Gibbs带着嘲讽的调笑。现在看来还真他妈的报应。

带着飓风过境的怒气，Gibbs大步走进办公区。很满意Dinozzo的嘚啵停顿了几秒，然后消失。

“收拾东西，回家！”Gibbs大声咆哮着。

得到了Mcgee，Bishop以及Dinozzo疑惑的眼神和迟疑的动作后，Gibbs用力瞪过去，“等我送你们回去么？！”粗暴地将东西扔进背包。

办公室已经没有多少人，他们组是公认的走的最晚的了。Dinozzo还有些迟疑，Mcgee和Bishop已经训练有素地收拾好东西跑路了。

“还等什么？”察觉到Dinozzo略带关心和疑惑的目光，Gibbs觉得自己的气顺多了，不耐烦地看过去问。

“呃，没什么Boss……”Dinozzo犹豫了一下，低下头将自己的东西收拾好。

两个人前后脚走出海军大楼，Gibbs注意到Dinozzo偏离了自己后背，停下脚步转过身，“嘿，这边！”扬了扬头，Gibbs叫道。

有那么一瞬间，Dinozzo脸上的表情亮了起来。没有刚才的那么沮丧，背着背包小跑到Gibbs的车边。

Gibbs挑眉，心情顺畅了许多。

Tony坐在副驾驶上，感受着Gibbs一如既往糟糕的车技。Gibbs最近心情不太好，但是Tony不知道问题出在哪里。

他们没有棘手的案子，Vance主任也没有让他们查无聊又无力的旧案，更没有什么其他机构的狗屁联合行动，没人打翻Gibbs的晨间咖啡……一切都很正常，Gibbs就是很暴躁。

也许和我有关……Tony的直觉告诫着他自己。这让Tony疑惑，小心翼翼地瞄着开车的Gibbs。他最近没有搞砸什么吧？没有啊，最近连复杂的能让他搞砸的案子都没有。也没有什么EX或者炮友打开电话，天知道虽然他每天都在讲那些火辣的女孩儿，实际已经没见过多久了。

Tony完全摸不着头脑，回过神发现Gibbs开的路并不是回家的。

“Jethro……我们这是去？”Tony疑惑地问。

好吧，他和他的Boss在一起有那么一段时间了。好吧好吧是几年了……在工作以外的时间，他都在叫‘Jethro’，没人反对，他们俩之间。

“先去买食材……”低气压因为一个称呼缓和了些，Gibbs目不转睛地说。

Tony挑眉，虽然还是有些疑惑，但是已经了然了。虽然他们很少自己在家里做饭，但是Gibbs还是会偶尔做顿牛排什么的。

然而事实似乎不是那么回事！Tony惊讶地看着Gibbs扔进推车里的食材。嘿，为什么没有牛排，而都是食材和其他肉类？

“我们……今晚吃什么？”Tony疑惑地问。

“小牛肉，沙拉，意大利面。”Gibbs一边说着，一边讲要用到的食材扔进推车。

“所以我们吃意大利菜？！”Tony没控制住尾调上扬。“为什么不从餐厅叫，或者我们去……”

Tony看着Gibbs转过身，蓝色的瞳认真地盯着他。知道他被看得不好意思才转过身慢悠悠地说，“偶尔自己做也不错。”

茫然地看着Gibbs推着车越走越远，Tony眨眨眼。刚才那句话怎么听着怪怪的？按照往常，Tony一定会高兴到死，但是这不对劲，Tony犹豫地看着Gibbs的背影发呆。

回过神，Tony已经坐在了车里。后排座位放着食材，Gibbs甚至买了红酒了提来米苏。上帝！

“所以，我是不是忘了什么？”Tony沉默了几许后小心翼翼地开口。

Gibbs只是挑眉什么都没说，Tony开始检讨自己想着今天是不是什么纪念日，或者有意义的日子……

直到回到Gibbs家，Tony还是没有想明白今天究竟是个什么日子。Gibbs绝不可能心血来潮，总得有那么个原因才对。哦，也许就是Jethro心血来潮，我该高兴点。一个小人在Tony大脑里这么说着，立刻又跳出来一个小人反驳，操，他的直觉不是这么说的！

Tony坐在沙发上，看着厨房里移动的Gibbs。他会弄明白的，他可是资深探员。

“想明白没？”Gibbs就在这时回过头，一副好笑的表情问。

“呃，还没。不过我会搞清楚的！”Tony露出一个明亮的笑容，他喜欢挑战。

“那就过来搭把手！”Gibbs终于笑出来，招了招手。

哦，天Jethro笑起来太性感！Tony脸上的笑容更大了一跃而起飞奔进厨房打下手去了。

Tony不得不承认，他喜欢这样的感觉，和Gibbs一起在厨房忙活，就像是一家人。而他和Gibbs就像是对老夫老妻，这种感觉真是太棒了！虽然他还不知道原因。

两个人没用多少时间，晚饭做好后Gibbs精心地布置了餐桌。Tony明亮兴奋好奇又带着点小忐忑的表情取悦了他。

也许我该常这么做……Gibbs想着，然后为Tony拉开椅子。

不知道是不是Gibbs做的太反常，昏暗灯光下Tony的脸看起来有些腼腆，甚至泛着红。Gibbs心情大好地举起酒杯。嗯，以后可以经常这么做，Gibbs提醒自己。

“哇哦，Jethro你的手艺太棒了！”Tony吃着小牛肉，满脸的惊讶。

很好，Gibbs确定他喜欢Tony这么说。和King比呢？心底突然蹦出一个小小的声音。嘿，别破坏气氛，Gibbs在心底说。

“也许比King做的还要棒！”哦，听起来挺高兴的。

“King的手艺也很棒，真不知道King那么温柔的男人，为什么他妻子还会和他闹离婚……”嘿，别破坏气氛Dinozzo。

Gibbs皱眉，脸上开始出现白天暴躁的表情。他发现Tony正忙着消灭小牛肉，完全没注意到他。

大兵，温柔！温柔！Gibbs深吸了口气将爬上心头的烦躁扒下去扔掉。

“嗯哼，King很爱他老婆。”Gibbs端起酒杯抿了口红酒，虽然他还是觉得他的波本比较好喝。

“哦，那样的男人一定很痴情！”Tony点点头说，“这次去新奥尔良还以为会很无聊，那边风景也不错。”

我的天，又开始了！Gibbs翻了白眼，话题是怎么又转过来的？！

看着Tony吃了满嘴酱汁，还喋喋不休地说着别人家的Boss 。Gibbs伸手蹭上喋喋不休的唇，然后放进自己嘴里。

话题戛然而止，Tony翡翠绿地闪动着，表情腼腆了起来，耳后泛着红。

“你没怎么吃……”Tony这才注意到晚餐几乎都是他在吃。

“不是那么饿。”Gibbs微笑，语气温柔。

绿色的瞳转了转，Gibbs看着Tony露出一个暧昧的笑容。“也许你想吃点别的。”

对于Tony的按时，Gibbs只是笑笑，“甜点在冰箱里。”

“那个可以等到明天早上。”Tony伸过餐桌将手覆在Gibbs的手上，手指有一下没一下地轻刮。

谁先主动完全不重要，回过神时Tony发现自己正坐在Gibbs大腿上被困于胸膛和餐桌之间。Tony眨了眨翡翠绿的眼睛，揶揄地看着Gibbs。“我更喜欢这个甜点。”

“对我来说这才是正餐。”Gibbs笑着，伸手拉下Tony的头，话语消失在唇舌纠缠之间。肺里的氧气被全数榨尽，Gibbs站起身，一只手将餐桌上的盘子推开，另一只手拖着Tony坐到餐桌上。

Tony向后仰倒，手拽着Gibbs的衬衫拉近自己，“哇哦，你确定它能禁得住我们的体重么？”

“Tony，你需要对我的手艺更自信。”Gibbs一语双关地说，欺身压上去重新捕捉Tony的唇。

“啊哈……”Tony发出短促的喘息，抬腿支在餐桌上，双手被Gibbs按在身体两边。

Gibbs看着晕头转向的Tony，笑容一闪而过。唇来到Tony敏感的耳垂，舌头舔过耳廓的每一寸，直到听到Tony骤然打乱的呼吸，沿着侧颈顺着动脉舔咬，留下一串串淤红。

“上帝，Jethro……”Tony被Gibbs舔弄 的痒的不得了。想把Gibbs的脑袋拉起来，又不想Gibbs的唇离开自己。晃动着双手，Tony听到一阵‘哗啦啦’的声音。“等等……Jethro？”

在自己的所有物上做好标记，Gibbs满意地抬起上身看着满脸疑惑的Tony。Tony的脚支撑在餐桌上，双手紧贴在两侧，手腕和脚踝间被明晃晃的手铐相连。

“我不知道你有这个爱好……”Tony的脸上闪过疑惑，绿色的瞳带着不确定。双手被束缚Tony不太适应，这可不在他的预料中。果然Gibbs还是什么地方不对劲，Tony又感觉到了之前的不安。

Gibbs露出一个明亮的笑容，那晃晕了Tony的眼睛，“今天想来点不一样的。”

“手铐Play么？”Tony挑眉。

“你觉得呢？”Gibbs 轻柔地问。

“你是谁？你把我Boss怎么了？”Tony露出一个假装害怕的表情。

“会知道的，Tony，会知道的……”Gibbs笑着说，伸手抚上Tony衣衫大敞的胸膛。

这不是第一次，Tony在心底告诉自己。但是像这样被束缚双手躺着为人鱼肉让他变得更加敏感，Gibbs手上的厚茧摩擦皮肤带起一层战栗，修剪平整的指甲嵌进乳头的疼痛感都给了Tony兴奋的动力。乳头被带着细微疼痛的玩弄让Tony身体热了起来，刺痛引起的快感汇聚在大脑。Tony甚至都没注意到自己正移动着身体迎合Gibbs的手。

看着Tony没有意识的扭动，Gibbs俯下身张口含住被玩弄的硬挺的乳头，舔舐啃咬。这让Tony的喘息声更加明显。Gibbs贴近餐桌，让自己的鼓胀贴紧Tony臀间，隔着裤子时不时顶弄。

“Jethro……”甜腻的声音从Tony嘴里滑出，因为手和脚铐在一起无法移动，Tony只能用力夹紧双腿祈求Gibbs更加贴近自己。

笑意爬满脸上，唇离开了胸前的红肿。裤子很快被扯下，温柔的口腔一口气包裹抬头的下身。Tony倒抽了气，几乎是慌张地想要坐起来却没有任何职场。和以往完全不同，Tony只觉得自己的下身被包裹在炙热的口腔里，同时又有一丝丝冰凉的触感。流动的水声吸引了Tony的注意，被束了手脚的他却没办法看到Gibbs在做什么。一丝不安漫过心尖儿，Tony的身体紧绷起来。毫无预兆的穴口被撑开，有冰凉的液体流动。

“上帝，Jethro！”Tony惊叫，酒香溢满了屋子。冰凉的液体漫过着柔软肉壁瞬间变得火辣辣，Tony惊喘着扭动身体。

下身的顶端被牙齿轻咬，疼痛让Tony立刻紧绷起来。Gibbs抬起头，眯着眼看着Tony。

“这是为了什么？”Tony露出一个委屈的表情，翡翠绿的眼睛满是疑惑。

两只手指在体内搅动，带着冰凉的液体满满升温。“你觉得呢，Dinozzo？”Gibbs眉毛一挑，露出一个狡猾的笑容。

“哦，得了Gibbs，我最近可没搞砸什么！”Tony翻了个白眼，他确定了。这是个惩罚，而不是情调。

“嗯，你没搞砸什么。”Gibbs点点头，手指不断向Tony体内最深处移动。

“嘶……”Tony喘了一下，声音有些抖，“别……”

“你会喜欢的，我保证。”Gibbs亲了亲Tony的嘴角，又加了根手指。

Gibbs缓慢地扩张着狭窄的肉壁，时不时划过让Tony颤抖的敏感点。Tony刚开始还能为自己辩解几句，到最后只剩下急促的喘息，甚至是带着抽泣的求饶。

“求……Jethro，”大脑被欲望的热度搅成浆糊，理智早已溃不成军。Tony嘶哑着声音求饶，“就是，进来！”

“嘘，再等等。”Gibbs轻声安慰着，“我不想弄伤你。”

“操，Gibbs。快进来，操我！”Tony咒骂着，用力扭动身体追随Gibbs的手指。

“别这么冲动，宝贝。”Gibbs笑的温柔，Tony怎么听怎么阴测测，“上帝，Jethro，求你。我错了，求你，就是进来。”

Gibbs当然知道Tony肯定不知道自己错在哪里，但还是满意地笑起来。

后穴被粗暴撑开，被填满的满足感让Tony尖叫起来。想要更加张开双腿，却因为缠在小腿的裤子没法打的更开，手腕来扯着脚踝随着撞击让手铐的声音更加响亮。

完全没有节奏粗暴的撞击让餐桌发出刺耳的摩擦声，Gibbs用力攥住Tony的胯，低吼着让自己埋的更深，确保每一下冲刺都重重碾过Tony最敏感的地方。

被不断戳弄在让Tony哭喊的地方，下身甚至在没被碰触的情况下溢出液体。Tony战栗地绷紧身体，哭喊着‘Jethro’射了出来。被死死绞住Gibbs用力冲刺几下也跟着射了出来。

生物钟将Tony从睡眠里拉出来，睁开眼Tony感受到脖子上湿热的气息。过了好一会儿才想起昨晚疯狂的记忆。动了动，身体似乎已经被清理干净了。手腕和脚踝带着刺痛。

该死的，他居然就那样晕过去了。Tony翻着白眼，后背靠着炙热的温度。扭动了几下寻找了个更舒服的位置。

“早。”耳边响起低哑的问候，让Tony瑟缩了一下。

Gibbs因为的Tony的动作醒过来，亲了亲Tony的后颈，然后翻身下床。

“所以，这究竟是因为什么？”Gibbs从厕所出来，Tony正趴在床上检查自己手腕上的擦伤，双脚翘起摇晃着。

眯了眯眼Gibbs没做回答，“起床，我们该上班了。”

Tony看着自己手腕上的擦痕撇撇嘴小声嘟囔，“还是一如即的追寻第二个‘b’。就不能像King学学么……”

穿衣服的动作挺住，Gibbs转过头目光认真地看着Tony，“我可以和Vance说，把你调过去。”

“什么？”Tony很显然没明白Gibbs的意思。

“新奥尔良。”Gibbs耸肩。

沉默了几秒，Tony的表情变得不敢置信。猛地从床上跳起来，“我的天，Jethro你在吃醋么？！King？！”声音大到惊人。

Gibbs翻了个白眼，“那是什么，能吃么？！”

“我的天，”Tony光着身子蹦到Gibbs面前，嘴角高高扬起，“你居然在吃King的醋，Jethro！我就知道，你爱我！”得意的，Tony愉快地大声说。

“是的，我爱你……”Gibbs也跟着笑起来，拉过Tony的头小声说。

NCIS：Orleans S103

军舰船舱

King：怎么选这么个破地方见面？

Gibbs：这里很安全。。。。。

Fin


End file.
